Breaking of A Soul (Version 2)
by Little Did You Know
Summary: I rewrote the whole story! Sorry, but the original will no longer have any updates. A Kishin randomly appears and starts to battle the Soul Eater gang, with powers and actions much like Steins except, he's not Stein. Suddenly, in a blast of smoke, he and the girls go missing. Will the boys be able to save them or will they make it in time for their deaths?
1. Prologue

**For one, this is the second time for me writing**

**this story. I realized there was so many**

**grammical errors on the original so I went back and**

**changed ALL of it.**

**So this is the second version but I will keep the original up in **

**case some of you think it is better and/or just want to compare. **

* * *

**Prologue**

It was a large battle, almost as big as it was with Asura. Death the Kid was fighting

with his weapons, Liz and Patty; Black*star was fighting with his weapon, Tsubaki;

and Maka with Soul. They were up against a man with abilities much like Stein's except,

he wasn't Stein. He was a Kishin. There were no stitches all over his body or a large screw

sticking out of the side of his head but he wore glasses and a buttoned up tailcoat.

"I'll kill you! I'll kill you all!" he yelled, running towards Maka with his hand outstretched.

She dodged him, Soul in hand, and tried to hit him with Soul's blade. The Kishin dodged,

landing near Black*Star and Tsubaki. Black*star swung Tsubaki who was in kusarigama mode,

trying to get her chain to wrap around him and hold him still while the others killed him but

once again, the Kishin dodged.

They have now been fighting for over thirty minutes and were all tired but the Kishin hasn't

even lost a bead of sweat. His smirk widened creepily, literally almost reaching his ears. All

of those that were not the Kishin were panting heavily. "This guy is seriously getting on my

nerves." Maka muttered angrily to Soul who silently agreed. "Let's resonate." Maka nodded

and raised her voice.

"Black*Star! Kid! Cover us!"

"Got it!" Black*Star yelled, dodging the Kishin's oncoming attacks. Kid nodded and continued

to fire at the Kishin who continued to dodge as well while still trying to attack Black*Star.

"Let's go! Soul Resonance!" Soul and Maka yelled together. Soul's blade suddenly grew longer

and power pulsed off of it in waves. "Witch Hunter!" Maka called the attack and ran at the randomly

attacking Kishin.

She swung Soul, hitting the spot where the Kishin was. But instead of a body, Soul's blade hit air.

"Wha-!" Maka started to cry out in confusion but it was cut off as a hand pressed against her back.

There was a flash of light, Maka's scream, and Soul was dropped. "Maka!" Soul yelled as he was sent

flying out of her grasp. He quickly transformed into his human self, skidding onto his knees.

He tried to get back to her but suddenly, something exploded and dust rose into the air. Soul couldn't

see where she was to get to her. Suddenly, there was the clang of metal and three more screams of pain

one after the other. It was the other girls.

"Liz! Patty! No!" Kid's voice cried out. They were knocked from his grip as well and when the smoke

cleared a moment later, Kid, Black*Star, and Soul were the only one left standing in the dusty clearing.

"MAKA!"

"TSUBAKI!"

"LIZ! PATTY!"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?"

* * *

**Thank you for reading and I will have the next**

**chapper up soon!**

**Onward!**

**Sayonara Baka~!**


	2. Screams In My Mind

**Here's the next chapter of _Breaking of_**

_**A Soul (Version 2)!**_** This chapter**

**is COMPLETELY different **

**from the first chapter of the original so...**

**Here ya go~!**

* * *

**Chapter One-**

**Screams in My Mind:**

**Most Painful Moments?**

_**Maka's P.O.V.**_

Slowly, I became conscious. I knew immediately that I wasn't with Soul. I became

painfully aware that my hands were bound above my head, my head lolling against

my chest. I was sitting on cold stone floor as well, the cold seeping through my skirt

and was cold against my bare legs. Then suddenly, I heard a familiar scream filled

with anguish. I recognized it almost immediately and it knocked me from my shock.

"Tsubaki!?" I called out, looking around the gray walled concrete-like room I was in.

My voice echoed, softer with each sound. Her voice screamed again, louder, to my

right.

I tried to moved but instead let out a gasp of pain. The place where I was suddenly hit

earlier was extremely sore and painful. The hurt from it hit me like fire. I don't know

how long Tsubaki's screams went on, it felt like eternity that she was screaming, but

they started up again after a moment of stopping and were suddenly cut short. I didn't

notice the small tear that made its way down my cheek. "Tsubaki?" I called out again,

hoping for an answer. There was none, not even a scream. "Tsubaki!"

"Maka!" there was another familiar voice to my left. "Liz?" I cried out happily. At least

one of my friends could hear me. "Where are you?" I yelled in the direction of her

voice. "I-I don't know!" Her voice was slowly becoming muffled. "Patty isn't with me!

I-" Suddenly, Liz's voice was cut short. "You bastard!" She yelled and her yell suddenly

turned into a scream of pain. I yelled in anger, pulling against the chains that held

my hands above me. I had to get out, to save them. I was away from my friends,

who were in pain.

The screaming continued on like Tsubaki's did, lasting for forever and then suddenly

cut short. And when it did, I realized something. I must be next. "Are you enjoying

the pain of hearing your friends in pain, Puppy?" a voice said above me.

I stiffened. It was _him_. And wait... Did he just call me... Puppy? I looked up, realizing that

I never noticed him appearing inside of my concrete prison. My glare did little to faze

the Kishin. He just smile, wiping his glasses and scratched the back of his head after

placing them back on his face. "Puppy, do not give me such a mean look. You don't

look cute like that." I bit back a snarled retort.

Without Soul here, without any help, and with these chains holding me back, I can't do

anything but talk, and that's sure to get me into more trouble. "I have a proposition for

you puppy. I like you the best out of my other pets." He crouched down in front of me.

By pets, I was sure he meant everyone else. I glared at him silently. "If you go ahead

and give up, allowing your soul to break, you wont have to go through any pain.

The other didn't agree with my propositions and went through pain, and will

continue to until their souls break, though one of the kittens already gave up.

Patty, I think her name was."

So that's why she wasn't screaming, or that I couldn't hear her. "I don't believe you."

I growled. He smirked and wiped his glasses again. "Oh, don't be so sure Puppy. Lots

of things can happen around a Kishin. We control the different planes of the world."

He chuckled. "Just ask your _professor_, Stein."

"What does the professor have to do with any of this?" I snarled in question. The

Kishin did not put his glasses back on and instead brought his face closer to mine.

"_Everything_."

* * *

**There was the first chapter! Hope**

**you enjoy so R&R pwease!**

**Onward to the next chapper!**

**Sayonara Baka~!**


	3. Something In The Air

**Here's the next chapter and once again, this one**

**is NOTHING like the original.**

**Here ya go and enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

**Something In The Air:**

**Onto The Brink of Insanity?**

The Kishin stood once again and took a step back, sighing. "So I take it that

you wont take my proposition?" he asked. I didn't answer and just glared up

at him. It seems I'll be doing a lot of that. Once again, he sighed. "I don't like

disobedient puppies." He growled and took something out of his pocket. "I

don't remember you saying I didn't have a choice." I growled as well. I'll be

doing a lot of that too.

He chuckled and brought the object into view. It was a remote. "I shouldn't have

to tell you if you have the choice or not. But since you should be able to tell that

you are chained, you should be able to tell if you have a choice in the matter." He

pushed his glasses farther onto his nose and a shadow passed over his face, his

smile becoming an evil smirk.

"Last chance, Puppy. You don't want to go through what the rest of your friends

did and I hate to kick puppies as well." Kick? I didn't answer once again and he

shook his head. "Time's up, Puppy. Time for punishment." The Kishin pressed the

remote, there was a click, and suddenly white-hot pain flew through my body.

I clenched my teeth, hands going to a fist, and my head jerking upwards. It was

like liquid fire rushing through my veins, every part of my body cooking itself.

It worsened and I let out a screech then clenched my teeth again as the painful

vibrations reached to every inch of my body. I shut my eyes, trying to ignore the

pain but that was impossible. I didn't want to give him the satisfaction of me

screaming aloud. "Apparently that is not enough to break you..." His voice did not reach

my mind though, but a certain click did.

Suddenly, the liquid fire turned into plain lava and my body picked itself off of the

ground without me wanting it too. My body spazzed as unimaginable pain filled me

to every corner of my body and I couldn't think. My mind wasn't there through this,

only the pain. I heard him cackle suddenly.

"If you give up my Puppy, all of this will stop. There will be no more pain, no more fear,

and no more..." he chuckled, "_soul._" That sounded like he was talking about the black

blood. But it wasn't. He's trying to break my soul. Suddenly, the pain stopped and my

body stood frozen the way it was for a moment before my muscles relaxed themselves

and my body fell to the floor. I was panting, and crying at the same time. Something

dripped from my wrists. That was where the pain started, the chains binding my

hands.

Through blurred vision I looked at my hands and something red dripped onto my cheeks.

My mind wasn't working well enough to figure out that it was blood. "Well, what do you

say Puppy? Will you give up now?" I didn't answer, I didn't hear him, and continued to

stare at my hands. I didn't even notice him starting to leave. "We shall continue this

tomorrow."

* * *

**And there is the second chapper!**

**Sorry it's a tad short!**

**I hope you enjoyed it! Now Onward!**

**Sayonara Baka~!**


	4. Listening Heart

**Here's chapter three!**

**Please let me know if I ever have**

**any grammar issues on here~!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Listening Heart:**

**Does It Suddenly Stop?**

Slowly, the feeling of pain awakened me. I groaned, blinking open my eyes.

My mouth was dry and I was thirsty. I blinked again, straightening against the

concrete wall as much as my hands would allow me. Every movement hurt and

I held back another groan. So all of this was going to happen again? No, it

wouldn't. Soul will save me. With Black*Star and Kid with him. And... _Papa_

will help find a way. If he's not too busy at the Chupa Kobra...

I licked my dry lips, my stomach growling lightly. Even though I'm thirsty and

hungry, I will not accept anything from the Kishin. I wouldn't trust it. I flinched

as there was a loud bang above me. Probably just another of the Kishin's doing.

But then... Maybe...

"Kid!"

"Black*Star!"

Tsubaki and Liz's voice reached my ears, calling out happily. Then there were more

screams of "No!" and anguished wailing. What was happening? Did something happen

to Kid and Black*Star? What is going on? Suddenly there was a loud bang above me.

"MAKA!" a familiar voice reached my ears, making my heart throb happily. "WHERE

ARE YOU?"

"Soul...?" I said quietly at first. "SOUL!" louder. There was another metallic bang and

a vent shaft clatter loudly to the floor, a familiar albino following it. "Hang on Maka!"

He called, standing quickly about ten feet away from me where he landed. He turned

and ran over to me, a look of relief and anger on his face. "Soul!" I cried out his name

happily. He flashed me his signature smirk, which I was sort-of crazy about, and

reached towards the bindings on my hands.

"Let's get you out of here." He murmured.

"What about the others?" I asked, blinking.

"Kid and Black*Star are getting them." Soul continued to try and get the chains off of my

hands. I blinked in confusion. Didn't Liz and Tsubaki call out like something happened to them?

I yelped as he tugged at the chains. "Sorry." Soul murmured. "Come on!" He growled in anger.

The chains would not come off!

"Oh, I don't think so." An unfortunately familiar voice echoed through the concrete room.

It was the Kishin... right behind Soul. Soul quickly turned towards him, his back to me and

his arms out as if to protect me, one of them his scythe blade. In a panicked moment, my mind

flashed back to the fight with Crona and Asura, where he took the damage for me.

I'm an idiot. I can't let this happen again. I opened my mouth the warn him but suddenly, I

couldn't speak. The Kishin laughed, giving me a small glare and looked back at Soul. "Little

Weapon, how can you protect your Miester when you can't even protect yourself?" he sneered.

I looked up at Soul and tried to call out to him. No sound came out and I ended up just mouthing

his name. I noticed his hands were trembling. I hoped it was from anger.

The Kishin shook his head again. "Little Weapon, just step away from the girl." He stuck his hand

in his pocket. I knew what was coming and started to brace myself. Soul refused to move. "What

do you want from her?" he hissed. The Kishin smiled. "I ask the questions, Little Weapon. Not be

a good boy and step away from her." Again, Soul refused to, surprising me with a growl of anger.

"No. I will protect my Miester."

The Kishin sighed and took the remote from his pocked. "I told you to move. Now let's see...

what can I do to punish the Little Weapon. Ah, I know." There was a click and I clenched my

teeth, screeching through them as the white-hot pain flooded through me again. I heard a soft

cackling in the distance of it and through the red haze, I saw Soul turn to me, the Kishin moving

closer. The Kishin's hand flashed... his hand... turned into a knife-like blade.

"MA-!" Soul started but was cut off, the hand protruding from his chest. The pain stopped suddenly.

"Soul?" I whispered, my voice back and my eyes wide. A drop of blood landed on my cheek. It went

in slow motion from there. The hand retracted and Soul gave a sort-of jerk, his eyes wide as well.

He suddenly fell forwards towards the ground, first on his knees and then onto his side. Blood

pooled slowly around him and his chest did not move.

"SOUL!"

* * *

**There ya go! **

**Onward and hope you enjoyed it!**

**Sayonara Baka!**


	5. Silence

**The next chapper is here! Yay~!**

**This is going somewhat faster than the original...**

**Here ya go and**

**Enjoy~!**

* * *

**Silence:**  
**Screaming in Your Wake**

"Soul... no..." I was still in shock, hours later. Some sort-of

gas filled the room immediately after Soul was... and I was

knocked out. Now, I was numb. My tears when unnoticed,

sliding icily down my cheeks. No one can save me now... No

one can save us now. I wouldn't hope that Papa would save

us but... He can't even save himself.

The screams started again a little while ago and then ended

a bit later but it still went unnoticed by me. I was too numb.

I am numb, my mind is numb. I can't even focus on anything

right now. I just keep seeing Soul's face as the Kishin... The

chains are cutting into my hands again, I must be relaxing

against them and the rust is getting into my cuts. I guess I'll

being dying soon from Tetnis from the rust.

I barely register a faint voice calling to me from above. "Maka!

Just hold on! We'll be back for you!" I chuckled softly. Just

another game to him, ripping out my soul with false senses of

hope, the voices of my friends. Great. But then, I could barely

recognize this voice; it was too croaky. Probably from screaming.

"Are you ready to give up yet, Puppy?" I didn't even bother to

look up. It must be "tomorrow" now, so he can finish where he

left off before... But now, my hatred for him was even worse. My

glare and anger did little to move from my face, nor my heart.

Sadness now overwhelmed by anger and the numbing feeling replaced

with rage and loathing. A last tear dropped from my cheeks, and no

more after that. I looked up.

His ear to ear smirk dropped a bit. "I take that as a no no." he

murmured and his hand went for his pocket and came up with the

remote. My heart skipped a beat. I didn't want anymore pain, I didn't

want to feel that again; feeling pain was the reason Soul turned; it was

the reason he was... No! "If you give up now, you wont have to worry,

my Puppy." A growl sounded in my throat. Now where have I heard

that before?  
Give up and you wont have to worry about fear or pain ever again.

Was it Asura or that black blood demon? I can't think anymore... It was

probably Asura since this guy is a Kishin too. It sounded familiar either way.

He sighed again. "I take your silence as another no no." Click! I clenched my

teeth harder than ever. I was going to get lock-jaw from this. White-hot pain

flooded to me once again, to the point of insanity.

I tried not to scream as my body jerked and twitched from the white-hot currents.

The pain subsided and that red haze replaced my visions again. I was panting. "Now?"

he asked, hope lining his voice. Hope, that was the one thing I needed but I don't feel

like that is going to happen now. But I need Soul, if not him, who's going to pull me

out of this? I really don't know but I wish he would come soon because he can't... be...

**Liz P.O.V.**

Kid was dead. A Shinigami, the son of Lord Death, was dead. I couldn't believe it. I still

can't. Screams fill my ears to the point that I can't tell if they are my own, Maka's,

Tsubaki's, or Patty's. I heard Tsubaki and Maka screaming Black*Star and Soul's names.

They must be dead too. The corners of my mouth twitched.

_ Soul and Maka were just starting to realize their love for each other._ The twitch faded.

They had something that Kid and I would never have had. Love. It was now just a stupid

notion. A thought for a_ baka_; an idiot.

I lay here now, slumped with my hands tied over my head. I'd already tried to transform

into my gun self, it didn't work. Something was blocking it. It wouldn't work, I couldn't

change. So that probably meant Tsubaki couldn't either, same for Patty. I wonder if

she knows about Kid? Probably, if that weird man or weapon or whatever he was told

her. She's probably crying her little eyes out right now.

"Liz." I heard a whisper, snapping me from my thoughts. "_Liz_!" It came again. The voice

was croaky and scratchy. I could barely complete my thoughts of Patty! before her scratchy

voice said, "Hold on sis, we're getting out of here." and my arms suddenly dropped to my

sides, being released from the chains. "H-How?" I murmured, the blur in my eyes finally

going away to reveal my little sister, sitting in front of me. She had a few bruises on her

face and she looked tired. "We have to go. Now." she said. Her voice didn't have it's usual

bubbliness and was oddly serious.

It was urgent now. Her arms went under my shoulders, pulling me up. I mumbled, "What

about the others?" and clung to her for balance. I don't know how she could stand after

everything that has happened. "Tsubaki is safe... for now and Maka, I can't promise anything.

We have to get help from Kid and the others." We were moving forward at that point but

I stopped, almost falling over.

"Patty... Kid and the others, they're dead." I whispered. She shook her head with a sudden

look of determination. I loved that look so much before, when we were just the Thompson

sisters, looking for our next meal. "No, they aren't. Now come on." I still didn't move.

Suddenly, she got that look, the one she usually gives Kid, on her face. "Get. Your. Ass.

Up. And. move." she growled. I yelped and she was holding me up, walking with me.

"Let's go." She said. "But... how to we get out?" I asked shakily. She looked at me,

a tired and insane grin on her face.

"Like this."

* * *

**Thank you for putting up with my **

**stories and reading them.**

**Onward!**

**Onto the Next- Soul Eater: Breaking of**

**A Soul chapter!**

**Sayonara Baka~**


	6. Brink of Insanity

**CHAPPER 5!  
HERE YA GO!  
ENJOY~**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Brink of Insanity:**

**Is Anything Even Real?**

**Maka's P.O.V.**

I don't know long I was out when I woke up again. Tsubaki's screams of pain were

just subsiding. A red haze was still around my eyes and something wet was still

dripping from my wrists. Unless an artery was cut or something, I must not have

been out for more than thirty minutes. I looked up and vaguely remembered earlier.

Electricity coursing through my veins and an almost unimaginable pain. I blinked

as a drop of blood from my wrists landed on my cheek. Right where _Soul's dried _

_blood _was, m own mixing with his.

The thought brought tears to my eyes and I immediately blinked hem away. I was not

going to show the Kishin anymore weakness, no matter how much it hurts. I will get my

revenge. For _Soul_. He _will_ pay. "Maka?" a soft voice called out to my right, where

Tsubaki's screams were earlier. It was a scratchily familiar voice. "Tsubaki..." I mumbled,

finding that my mouth really didn't want to work. "Get out..." her voice whispered. I felt

weak for a moment. "What do you mean?"

There was no answer and I suddenly got the feeling that this was just a ruse from the Kishin.

I wiggled my hands a moment, wondering if my blood made my hands slick enough to

slip them out. I pulled on them and gasped in pain. A definite no. I bowed my head and

sighed, about ready to just give up. Besides, what was life without my partner? My weapon?

My..._love?_

A weird thought entered my mind. Did I _love_ my... was my partner? Yeah... I realize it now,

after he is already gone. Tears flowed again unconsciously. And I couldn't even tell him. I

pulled my knees in closer to me and rested my crying face on them. And I couldn't even tell

him.

"Puppy!" that unfortunately familiar voice called out. A growl sounded in my throat and I

didn't even bother to look up at him "Aww... don't be so mean, my Puppy." he said. I could

see his feet stopping near mine. "I'm not yours." I snarled, anger once again filling my every

being. I looked up to see him shaking his head.

"Have you thought more about my offer?" he asked, seriousness invading his voice. I

looked away. "There is no answer." I growled.  
"Oh, is this about the Little Weapon?" My heart ached then. "I don't know who you are

talking about." Little Weapon wasn't his name. "Sorry, Puppy. _Your_ little weapon Soulie."

he sneered. I ignored him as he stepped closer, squatting down and reached a hand

towards me, lifting my chin up. I made a point to look to the side. He leaned forward

and for a moment I thought he was going to try and kiss me.

The thought made me gag but fortunately he passed my lips and went to my ear where

he whispered, "My little Lamb, Tsu Tsu, may have a mature body that makes her sexy,

but nothing is better than a body that hasn't fully formed yet, like that of a little _puppy_."

he stressed puppy. Then a realization hit me. Lamb, Tsu Tsu, Tsubaki. What did he do to

her? What that why she was screaming much more than Liz and I? I pieced it together as

he leaned back, licking his lips to my disgust.

"She has already given up... So why don't you Puppy? And then I wont have to hurt you

anymore." he whispered. I growled at him, literally this time. He sighed again. "Alright Puppy.

It was your choice. Time to take the fight out of you." I pieced together as well. Whatever he

did to Tsubaki, he was about to do to me.

I braced myself once again, expecting it before it even started. And there goes the remote

from his pocket and _press_. I howled before I could even fully ready myself. After a second though,

I stopped, holding it in. I wasn't going to give him anymore satisfaction of my screams, no matter

how much I wanted to cry out. White- hot pain became my bloody again and attacked me inside,

burning every inch of myself that I could feel.

"Puppy, Puppy! Give up~!" the Kishin sang. Even through the pain, I was able to get a tick mark

from anger and annoyance. Again, I felt like I was going to gag, starting to somewhat get used

to the pain but that could be because of the red haze filling my vision once again. Soon, my fingers

and legs stopped twitching, even though the current was still running, from exhaustion. Then it

stopped, and he put the remote back in his pocket, squatting in front of me again.

I suddenly remembered that fight between that chain-saw guy that worked for Arachnae and Crona

when Crona yells out, _"Stop squatting like that! Every time you do it you look like you're going to_

_ the bathroom, and I can't deal with that!"_ I don't know how long I can deal with this. I mentally

smile, feeling too weak to do anything but sit there and let my head hang. I am so close to giving

in right now. And again, what was life with out soul/Soul?

* * *

**MOVE ON AND THANK  
YOU FOR READING!  
SAYONARA BAKA~! XD**


	7. Darkness Changes

**Here ya go...**

**I've run out of things**

**to say right here so... Idk**

**ENJOY AS ALWAYS...**

**Or I think you do...**

**Just read! XD  
**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Darkness Changes:**

**Is Something Always Distanced? **

It's been about a week now. Searching and searching; being forced

to rest even though we know we have to keep looking. Some told us that

it was possible that we would never find them, but it's not true. I know

it isn't. But I am going to find them, alive. I am going to find her. My

Miester. We have been searching the same dusty abandoned town that

the girls went missing in over and over again, searching for any clue, and

crack that shows they were there, that they are still alive.

Black*Star hasn't spoken a word since then and for once, Kid isn't obsessed

with symmetry. I doubt either of them are noticing anything right now.

Because of this, I know we have to find the girls for more personal reasons.

Without Tsubaki, Black*Star will be ruined. Without Liz and Patty, Kid will be

ruined. Even I will be ruined without Maka. When that weird guy took them,

our worlds came crashing down around us.

Spirit, Maka's father, as joined our search as well. He hates me even more now

that Maka has been taken, and I don't blame him. I should have been able to

protect her, as her weapon. But I know one thing, Maka can somewhat take care

of herself and I know she is trying to get out as much as we are trying to get

them out.

"Soul." a voice shook me from my thoughts. It was Spirit's. I looked up and

noticed that we had once again arrived at the old desert town. "This will be the

last time we search this are. If we don't find anything again, we will move somewhere

else." He turned to me, his eyes flashing dangerously. "And if we don't find her,

and the others, I will kill you."

I nodded. That's probably about as much as I deserve. "We'll split up like last time;

remember to call out when you find something." Spirit ordered. Kid and I nodded

but Black*Star made no motion of acknowledgment. Spirit glanced at him. "Did you

hear me Black*Star?" Again, he didn't move. Spirit sighed. "If you don't buck up

and stop feeling sorry for yourself, we will never find Tsubaki." He said. Kid and I

exchanged a glance as Black*Star once again didn't answer.

Spirit straightened and lifted a fist, swing fast and hard, catching Black*Star's

cheek. He flew through the air for a moment, sliding on the dusty ground in front

of a cracked and dry fountain. He had a hand on his cheek and a slightly dazed/ shocked

expression crossed over his face. "Get up! You wont do anything for her like that." Spirit

growled, raising his fist again. "Tsubaki and the others need our help and with you acting

like this, we wont be able to." Every time Spirit said Tsubaki's name, more light came into

Black*Star's eyes.

Slowly, he stood up, a shadow across his face. When he lifted his head, there was a

slightly insane smile on his face, his usual one. "I'm back." he said loudly. "Let's go

get them!" His voice was scratchy as he pumped a fist into the air but then, this is the

first he has talked (that I know of) in a week.

Spirit lifted his clenched fist and nodded. "Now let's get going. We don't need anymore

moping. Same goes for you Kid, Soul." Once again, we all nodded. My hopes rose just

a bit more but only a bit. We all took different paths, moving almost slowly to check for

any clues, going off down different streets. The one I chose, was dark and in contrast

to the bright sun outside of the walls, I could barely see in the shadows. I took my time,

moving my hands along and tapping the walls, trying to find a secret door,

passageway, or something. I suddenly froze as a dark figure passed beside me, out of the

side of my eyes.

"Little Weapon..." a voice called. It was the same as the man who took Maka, I was sure of

that. I stood and turned around. There was nothing there. "Little Weapon... do you miss your

Miester?" I felt something sharp and cold brush against the skin of my neck. Something wet

trickled down the side. I growled. "Where are you?" There was a chuckle behind me and I

turned. Again, there was nothing, no one.

It was then I noticed and oddly shaped figure, obscured by the heat and sunlight at the end

of the alleyway. It was weird and disfigured, limping in my direction. But there was something

familiar about it. Then I realized something. That wasn't one figure, it was one carrying another!

The one on the bottom tripped a bit, almost dropping the one it was carrying on its back. Yes

, there was definitely something familiar.

"Kid! Black*Star! Spirit! Get over here!" I called over my shoulder and into the abandoned town.

The figures stopped, swaying on the spot. I heard footsteps behind me; that was fast. "Soul, what

is it?" was Kid's voice. I didn't turn and kept my gaze on the figures, jerking my head in their direction.

"What is it?"

"It looks like..."

* * *

**Little: **I think I need to start doing things differently...

I need a bit of help, I have some CRAZY thing planned but I sort-a don't

know how I want to get to them so I need some crazy "death room" ideas,

sort-of like in the original... So anyways, SAYONARA BAKA~

(On top of this, the separation bars aren't working for some reason...*sigh*)


End file.
